1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to manufacturing aircraft structures. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for performing operations to manufacture aircraft structures using an automated drivable assembly system.
2. Background
Manufacturing aircraft structures may be a complex and time-consuming process. Thousands of parts may be designed and assembled to complete an aircraft structure. Progressive assembly of these parts may be completed by moving the aircraft structure to different locations in the manufacturing facility. Various operations are performed on the aircraft structure in each of the locations.
Existing assembly systems for aircraft structures use fixed monument fixtures arranged throughout the manufacturing facility. In this illustrative example, a “fixed monument fixture” is a structure that is immovably connected to the facility floor, wall, or other portion of the manufacturing facility. For example, without limitation, a fixed monument fixture that is bolted to the facility floor may be used to hold an aircraft structure in a desired position while it is being assembled.
Human operators and their tools maneuver about these fixed monument fixtures to perform operations on the aircraft structure. For instance, human operators may bring various parts to the fixed monument fixture, position those parts relative to the aircraft structure held by the fixed monument fixture, and perform operations such as drilling, fastening, coating, and inspecting, among others. Countless labor hours are needed for human operators to assemble and inspect the aircraft structure.
Once a certain point in assembly is reached, the aircraft structure may be removed from the fixed monument fixture and moved to a new location within the manufacturing facility. In the new location, the structure may again be secured to a fixed monument fixture, recalibrated, and assembled. The movement and repositioning of the aircraft structure may cause undesired delays in the manufacturing process, which increase the production time for the aircraft structure.
In addition, the process of using fixed monument fixtures may take up more room than desired in the manufacturing facility, allow limited access to the aircraft structure for human operators, or both. The need for human operators to transport parts to fixed monument fixtures and maneuver within and around these fixed monument fixtures also may increase the time, complexity, and cost of assembling the aircraft more than desired.
Additionally, fixed monument fixtures may be difficult to modify or move since fixed monument fixtures are heavy, secured to the floor, or both. Therefore, fixed monument fixtures may be inflexible and may be useful for only one assembly build configuration. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus that provides a more efficient, flexible, higher production rate process for assembling aircraft without the use of fixed monument fixtures attached to the manufacturing facility floor.